


День 42 - Ничего не понятно

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [42]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Он хотел как можно больше образцов.





	День 42 - Ничего не понятно

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

Он хотел как можно больше образцов. Они проводили дни, пытаясь найти правильные.

Они бродили там, где не было ничего кроме полей, травы и старых фабрик. Это было скучно.

Они поехали в Оксфорд. Он хотел посмотреть колледжи и библиотеки. Но, по-видимому, у них _не было времени_ на это.

Когда они добрались до третьего места назначения, Джон стал раздражаться.

У них был разговор. Ну, говорил один Джон. Шерлок изображал, что слушает. Они решили, что пока Шерлок собирает образцы, Джон будет делать, что захочет. Ну, Джон согласился. Шерлоку даже не пришлось притворяться.

Они поехали в Брайтон. Джон решил посетить Королевский Павильон. Шерлоку – обычно очень осторожному – удалось упасть в море спустя пять минут после того, как Джон уехал.

Они поехали в Стратфорд. Джон решил посетить дом Шекспира. Шерлока арестовали спустя восемь минут после того, как Джон уехал.

У них был разговор. Ну, говорил Джон. Шерлок изображал, что слушает. Они решили, что для Джона будет лучше остаться с Шерлоком. Ну, Джон согласился. На этот раз Шерлок тоже согласился.

Вернуться домой было настоящим облегчением.

Джон очень надеялся, что Шерлок не заставит его делать это снова. Когда-нибудь. Он просто хотел в душ, а потом спать. А Шерлок пусть занимается всем этим мягким и коричневым*, собранным в разных уголках Англии.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* – Здесь имеется в виду грязь. (англ. mud) :)


End file.
